


Dear Dad

by xBubble_Teax



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I mean that's a plus right?, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Out-of-the-shower Reita, Romance, Shameless Smut, broken home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: Kai struggles to address his family problems... Can Reita make him see what's missing?





	Dear Dad

*

_ Dear Dad, _

_My name is Yutaka Uke. I’m 17 years old and I live in a small house just outside Tokyo in the Kanagawa prefecture –_ The pen in his hand withdrew from the page and Kai sighed, scrunching the paper into a ball in his hands, tossing it aside. 

He ripped another sheet from the notepad under his desk, smoothing it out to try again,

_Dear Dad,_ _How have you been?_

“For fuck’s sake.” 

The paper was shoved aside, adding to the pile of forgotten letters piling high in Kai’s waste bin and he tore another piece from his notepad,  
  
_Dear Dad,_   _My name is Yutaka Uke. I am writing to you now to understand why you haven’t been a part of my life for the last ten years..._

_ \- - - _

_Dear Dad,_ _I was just wondering if the reason you left is because you hate me?_    
  
_\- - -_  
  
_Dear Dad,_

_It would be really nice if we could get a chance to talk. If you hate Mum then can’t you at least just agree to see me?_  
  
_\- - -_

_Dear Dad,_ _Why have you made me so fucked up that I can’t even write a stupid letter to you?_  
  
Kai sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting his hands run over his face briefly before angrily throwing his pen against the wall, hearing it crack and fall onto the floor with a hard bounce. 

The task was hard enough without having to listen to loud pop music erupting from his neighbour’s back garden; the family that lived there holding a barbecue for their son’s 20th birthday, inviting Kai as well as every other resident on his street.

But he didn’t feel like going. His mother and step-father had quite happily accepted the invitation, getting Kai to drive out to the convenience store after school and grab a few snacks to bring. Both of them had left the house three hours ago, bags of food and two crates of beer in tow, and even now Kai was sure that was his mother’s high pitched cackle he could hear over the music. 

Kai didn’t mind - at least he had the house to himself. 

He stood up with a groan, his neck stiff as he stretched his arms high over his head; realising he’d been sitting at that desk for a couple of hours now, hunched over as he tried to think of what to write over and over. 

The dozens of lessons he’d spent in language class learning the technique of how to write the perfect letter clearly hadn’t done any good at all. No matter how formal or informal he tried to be, no matter how many times he’d opened with a positive greeting... he still couldn’t get it right. He still didn’t completely know why he found it so hard and it frustrated him beyond all recognition,

_ Maybe because it’s the most fucking important letter of my life... _

Kai dragged his feet to his bedroom window, overlooking the party going on next door. Kai had no doubt that both of his parents would come back either drunk or tipsy – the large picnic table holding dozens of bottles of wine, beer and a huge cocktail maker had to go somewhere.

He sighed, removing his t-shirt and allowing the air coming in from the open window to cool his chest, his eyes resting on his parents as they schmoozed with another 40-something couple from the party. 

Despite his mother having been with his step-father for about three years now, Kai still felt a twinge of jealousy surge through him every time he had his arm around her; every time he kissed her, every time he told her he loved her.

Because apart from everything seeming so happy in this neat little family relationship, Kai knew there was one person missing from the equation...

_ Dad... _

Kai fought with himself and he forced his eyes away, instead looking to the moon shining brightly overhead and it filled his room with a dim glow that was dared enough to be deemed calming. The stars shining provided a wonderful luminance as well, Kai found, and he took a moment to let all thoughts of his father fade from his mind as he stared up into the sky.

The track blaring from his neighbour’s garden suddenly changed to a faster, messier beat and Kai found it ruined his moment of peace, throwing his t-shirt onto his unmade and untidy bed, turning around to kick scrunched up balls of paper out of the way.

He sighed as he picked up his notepad from the desk, preparing to tuck it back into one of the drawers when a mark in the wood caught his eye.

Kai leaned in closer, and he found that he’d written “Dear Dad,” so many times on so many single sheets of paper that it had made an imprint on the surface of his desk.

It was like a piece of graffiti – reminding Kai that he wasn’t rid of this yet, if ever.

Kai shook his head to himself, collecting the scraps of paper around him and stuffing the unfinished letters deep into the waste basket by his door.

He paused at one of them, the wrinkled page lying by his desk chair and he bent down to pick it up, reading the sentences written messily in red ink,

_Dear Dad,_   _Was I an accident?_

Kai’s body trembled and he gasped as something warm grabbed his hips,

“Hey...” he heard a voice murmur, and he relaxed in the other man’s hold, closing his eyes as he felt a moist pair of expert lips trail down his neckline, 

“What are you reading?” Reita murmurs against his skin, and Kai was so lost in his lover’s gestures that he’d almost forgotten about the piece of paper held between his hands,

“N-Nothing, it’s nothing.” Kai stuttered, crumpling the paper back up again, adding it to the stack inside the bin, 

“It didn’t look like nothing.” Reita frowned and Kai stood in front of him as he started towards the waste basket,

“Kai, come on, let me see.” Reita tried again, but Kai merely pushed him away desperately, his hands making red marks against Reita’s bare chest – damp from just having been in Kai’s shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist,

“No, I told you it’s nothing!” he protested as the blonde struggled to push past him, “Rei, please, stop – it’s just a bit of homework that’s all!”

His lie did nothing to fool the other man, and Reita stopped pushing; a small smile dressing his lips,

“So why did you throw it away if it’s your homework?” he asked smugly.

Kai was suddenly thankful for the darkness as his cheeks flared, “B-Because I did it wrong...” 

He could almost imagine himself with a shovel, digging the hole deeper and deeper,

“Well then, let me see –“ Reita tried to get by him again, “- If you’re stuck maybe I can help –“

“No, Reita _stop it_!” Kai almost screamed out of desperation, the song playing next door only just having finished when he did, and at the back of his mind he prayed no one had heard him,

“Kai?” the moon shone against Reita’s eyes as he stared at Kai with concern and the brunette felt his eyes drift to the floor in embarrassment, “What is it? What’s wrong?” the blonde whispered, taking hold of Kai’s shoulders with gentle fingers,

“You know what tomorrow is right?” Kai swallowed, feeling Reita’s grip increase as Kai shook against him, and the blonde suddenly sighed, pulling the brunette closer to him, holding him tightly by his waist,

“Father’s Day.” he murmured, and Kai nodded,

“I’ve been writing letters to him all night.” the smaller revealed sadly, closing his eyes as Reita leaned in to kiss his forehead tenderly, one of his fingers moving up to absentmindedly twirl a strand of Kai’s hair at the back of his head, “Well... _trying_ to write letters to him.” Kai’s breathing became laboured, feeling Reita give him a small squeeze,

“Maybe I can help.” his lover suggested, frowning when Kai quickly shook his head, 

“No, I don’t want anyone reading them. Especially not you.” he breathed shakily,

“Why not?”

“They’re just... not very nice.” Kai admitted, Reita’s face blurring in front of him as he felt his partner’s stare bore into him.

Kai often wondered what it was Reita even saw in him anymore. The two had been together for a few years now and back when they first met, Kai had always been high spirited; figuring as long as he had his friends around him he didn’t need anyone else, and that included his father. 

Well all that changed when his mother remarried and Kai found his step-father’s presence maddeningly unbearable. Piece by piece he watched his mother change and transform into some stranger by his hand, and in the years that followed Kai saw himself change too; no longer so happy and carefree like his younger self used to be.

Year by year, Reita had been the only one that had really watched Kai go through these changes; the only one knowing the true cause. The only one who put up with the crying and the shouting, dealing with a hysterical boyfriend at 2am after another argument with his step-father. Reita was there through it all.

And Kai loved him dearly...

“Oh Rei...” he whispered, allowing his head to slip into the confines of the blonde’s shoulder, Reita holding him gently in a pair of strong arms, providing Kai with the strength he needed to surpass his weaknesses,

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to... I don’t mean to ruin things –“ Kai’s lip wobbled, his own bare skin becoming damp against Reita’s, but it felt nice, cooling his increased heart rate and Reita’s hand smoothed through the strands of his hair,

“What are you talking about?” Reita whispered next to his ear, gently swaying him side to side and Kai watched their dark shadows dance in the moonlight together on his bedroom carpet, “You’re not ruining anything.” Reita assured, his hand smoothing circles against Kai’s lower back, so soothingly that Kai sighed heavily in content, 

“But still, you’re here and we’re alone and I’m acting like such a –“

Kai’s words were silenced by the blonde’s kiss, and Reita gently cupped his cheeks, his body pushing Kai into the wall by his window – the very one overlooking the birthday party.

Kai held on to Reita’s hips as their lips met again and again, the two wads of flesh pushed together dryly before Reita’s tongue snaked out from underneath, delving deep into Kai’s mouth as he searched the brunette for ecstasy; receiving it when Kai’s own tongue lifted, and the two muscles entwined, both men groaning almost in unison.

Kai smiled as the music from the barbecue became soft, undertaking an R&B nature, and he lifted his hands to grip the strands of Reita’s soft blonde hair, the tips still a little damp from his shower.

He smelled delightfully of lavender, Kai found, bending his head to spread his tongue up the centre of Reita’s chest and along his collarbone, laughing softly when Reita released a pleasured groan; and as their crotches rubbed up against each other, Kai blushed as he felt Reita’s very real bulge press into his thigh,

“Oh Kai...” Reita whispered, his palms smoothing down Kai’s torso as he continued to line kisses against his neck, Kai pressing his head back against the wall to allow his lover more access, the feeling so wonderful when Reita’s tongue continued to taste him, leaving a smooth wet trail that left Kai’s spine tingling with anticipation.

He eventually felt something tug at the belt on his jeans and Kai looked down to find Reita working the button,

“Reita -!” he started, but his lover’s head snapped up faster than his words could manage, silencing him with another expert kiss, hushing the brunette into seductive pleasure and Kai slacked against the wall.

He let Reita continue, and after he’d pulled the jeans to Kai’s ankles, Reita set about stripping Kai’s bed of his duvet while the brunette removed his bottom half entirely, left only with his underwear; even then Kai was eager to remove the pair of boxers too.

As Reita pinned him against the pillows, Kai’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker towards the open window, 

“Rei, they might hear us...” he murmured, answered by his lover’s wry smile, his thumb undoing the knot he’d made in the towel, and he let it unravel and drop to the floor, submitting himself before Kai in complete shadowy darkness,

“I want you to scream.” Reita whispers alluringly, and even lying down Kai felt his legs go weak at the knees, “They want to share their music...?” Kai watches in a trance as the blonde’s smooth hands trail down his sides...  over his hips... resting to grip at the band of his underwear, “Then let them hear ours.” Reita finished with a smile, and before long Kai was writhing against the sheets, Reita having quickly removed his underwear and wrapped his lips around the base of Kai’s openly erect cock, the brunette gasping as the cold air spread in between his legs.

Reita’s saliva was warm, and Kai could feel the goosebumps, tingling over his body, bringing him into a shivery state, gasping loudly when Reita swirled his tongue around the base of the head,

“Come on, baby...” Reita hummed lowly, Kai’s teeth clenched tight together as Reita’s lips instead bore focus to one of Kai’s nipples, also standing tall and naked with the cold, and Kai groaned loudly as Reita’s hand replaced what his lips had left behind; fondly stroking Kai’s length up and down... down and up... until the friction became so unbearable that Kai fought to grip Reita’s hand and make him pump faster, his pace so agonisingly slow.

That’s what Reita was though - a tease - and he revelled in Kai’s impatient groans and his bucking hips asking for more with each thrust that launched him from the bed,

“Faster Rei...” Kai moaned, throwing his head back as Reita’s fingers squeezed a little tighter, “Oh God! Oh God!”

“That’s it, baby, that’s it.” Reita cooed, Kai closing his eyes as the room became blurry around him, and he was soon blessed with more of Reita’s skilled handiwork down below, the sound of fingers upon flesh more invigorating than the smooth and slow drumbeats bellowing through the window,

“God, Rei, no... I’m gonna –“ Kai cried out as Reita’s hand picked up speed as an answer, and Kai felt as though he was going to explode, his heart matching the rate of his lover’s intensified velocity against the swollen flesh, and Kai soon found he was gasping... so very, very close to release,

“God, Rei please...” a low groan scratched Kai’s throat, but it soon burst into life in the form of a loud scream once he’d felt the familiar wetness of Reita’s lips wrapping around the head, collecting Kai’s pre-cum leakage before the brunette hadn’t been able to hang on any longer; the feeling of Reita’s tongue caressing and tickling his skin too much to bear and he let himself go, releasing his built up solution straight into Reita’s mouth.

Kai’s vision burst into whiteness in front of him and he let his orgasm ride over him wave by wave, seeing Reita swallow Kai’s seed effortlessly, teasing Kai a little more as he let his tongue sweep over his lips, collecting the small trickle leaking from one corner of his mouth.

Kai couldn’t even move just yet, and he watched with lazy eyes as Reita came to lie beside him, his index finger trailing up the centre of Kai’s chest, collecting the sweat that was pouring off of the brunette, before placing it into his mouth, sucking gently with a pout that Kai found adorable; so adorable it made his cock stand tall again,

“God, I’ve missed you –“ Reita mounted Kai in one swift movement, placing his legs either side of Kai’s hips and he leaned forward to kiss Kai’s lips softly, then again as though he couldn’t get enough,

“- We need to do this more often.” Reita whispered once they broke apart, and Kai nodded; most of his breath robbed from him by the blonde and he watched as Reita moved further down Kai’s body, almost in slow motion as the brunette felt him grab hold of his legs and spread them wide.

He held two fingers high and placed them inside his mouth, lubricating them with saliva before he set about preparing Kai further down, only stopped by his lover’s soft moan of protest,

“No.” Kai managed to pant, “Don’t.... prepare me. I don’t want it.”

Reita’s eyebrows rose, “Are you sure? Baby, we haven’t done it without before –“

“- I know.” Kai winked, and he bit his lip in the hope it was turning Reita on, “I want to feel the pain. Make me feel it, Rei.”

It evidently worked, and Kai felt his partner’s erection, warm and hard as stone against his abdomen as Reita leant forward to kiss him hungrily, pulling back again to address the job at hand,

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.” he says sincerely, despite Kai’s desire to feel the burn, his desire to embrace the pain – he knows Reita cares too much to hurt him in such a way.

Reita holds Kai’s thighs up as he adjusts himself at the foot of the bed and Kai can’t help but tense when he feels the head of Reita’s cock, heated and eager, nudge against his entrance with a gentle but willing sense of excitement.

Kai holds his breath and he gasps with a strangled cry as Reita gives one push, as gentle as possible, to bring himself into Kai’s inner walls. Kai feels his eyes sting, and his hands clench the bed sheets as Reita adjusts himself, soon pushing in further as Kai’s body stops tensing and grants Reita access.

Reita’s hands rub soothingly against the insides of Kai’s thighs, tears emerging and spilling down his cheeks as the brunette feels the pain. Oh, he feels it. But he knows deep down it’s worth it just to feel Reita inside him, to feel his throbbing cock push in and out, giving him the pleasure that Kai wants desperately to receive from the blonde.

Kai cries out again as Reita adjusts his position once more, now pushed in enough for his head to almost be level with Kai’s – and the brunette was thankful for his long torso.

Through the agony and searing pain that felt like his insides had been set alight with acid, Kai clung onto Reita’s shoulders with desperate hands, wanting him to move more than anything just to give him a bit of relief,

“Rei!” Kai’s cries were choked with the pain and Reita merely shushed him with a finger to his lips... a kiss to his cheek.

Slowly, Reita’s hips grinded against Kai’s own and the brunette gasped in response, soon wrapping his legs tightly around the blonde’s waist as they moved back and forth against the mattress, Reita’s movements sliding along Kai’s insides and pretty soon the pleasure started filling in the gaps - the gaps which the pain had left behind.

Kai was breathless and he smiled as Reita closed his eyes above him, the evening light casting over one side of his face in such an irresistible fashion and it made Kai’s hand caress his cheek over and over, hanging on to Reita’s neck with the other as Reita slowly picked up pace, the friction Kai was feeling inside his anal walls tingling his spine with every small thrust that erupted from the blonde’s hips,

“I love you.” Kai murmured between pants, sweat making his choppy fringe stick to his forehead as well as Reita’s own above him, the puffs that left his lips blowing softly against Kai’s cheeks, feeling so warm and moist against them,

“I love you too.” Reita groaned, pushing in harder with a grunt, a sudden drive that made Kai see stars,

“Oh G–“ Kai’s teeth clenched down hard, and he could feel Reita’s heart throbbing madly against his own as their sweating chests met and slid over each other. If the friction happening down below wasn’t enough, Kai was driven even more crazy as one of Reita’s nipples swiped over his own raised flesh and it made him moan loudly, bringing Reita’s head down to his level, drawing their lips together in a passion driven craze for more.

Kai didn’t know where his lips ended and where Reita’s began, and they groaned into each other’s mouths with each push that brought Reita deeper inside of the brunette, closer and closer to his release... and Kai cried out when his target was met.

Reita was almost 100% accurate with his assumption, his cock slamming into Kai’s prostate with such aggression that Kai screamed until his voice broke, and once Reita knew he had Kai in a wriggling mess, completely under his control, it made him thrust harder, faster, just to hit that spot again and again, to make Kai scream over and over, louder and louder,

“Say it!” Reita groaned as Kai’s head slumped back against the pillows after another breathless cry, “Oh God, Kai, say it, scream it...”

Kai was getting close again, and he could feel Reita was too – the desperation in his thrusts getting wilder and stronger as he neared.

Kai grunted and moaned as the sheets turned wet underneath him, sweat pouring from his chest and neck, a few drops trickling down towards his crotch; instead met with Reita’s own abdomen pressed against Kai’s and the blonde noticeably shivered at the wetness from time to time,

“REITA!!!!” The cry couldn’t have been louder even if Kai wanted it to be, and Reita sighed in delight above him, dipping his head to capture Kai’s lips with his own, stealing a kiss while the brunette was still recovering,

“Come on...” Reita moaned loudly above him, and all it took was a few more hard pushes until both men screamed noisily in unison, piercing the cold night air with such volume – Kai’s vision blinding white as he released, smearing Reita’s lower torso with his seed before the feeling was amplified, Reita coming with a strangled cry inside of him, Kai gasping heavily as he felt the semen cover a considerable distance from Reita’s cock.

Kai felt so wet and he allowed the sweat covering him from head to toe to cool him down, and as the ringing his ears started to die down, he could hear the music still playing next door, the chatter of the guests undisturbed and Kai was satisfied that they had remained oblivious.

Reita had collapsed onto Kai’s chest, lying limp against him as he panted heavily, their chests rising and falling erratically almost in perfect synchronisation; silence falling over them while they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Kai forced what little saliva he had left down his throat and he raised his pair of weak arms to wrap around Reita’s body, clutching him tightly and burying his face into the blonde’s sweating shoulder.

He felt Reita adjust his head against his chest, closing his eyes with a deep sigh and Kai let his fingers roam through the blonde strands, placing kisses against them lovingly,

“Kai you are... amazing.” Reita finally whispered, once the two had almost gotten their breathing under control.

Kai could only smile, and Reita’s teeth scraped over his bottom lip, hiding a small grin, before he moved in to press them against Kai’s tenderly.

A few minutes later and Kai found it incredibly difficult to walk; his normal trip to the bathroom taking several minutes rather than several seconds, as he collected some tissue for Reita to wipe himself down with.

The party was still going on outside, but the music had died down a little by now and Kai had found his eyes growing heavy, his eyelids drooping as he watched his lover wipe up the remainder of Kai’s solution on his abdomen. Kai had even managed to catch a part of Reita’s chin, although he had no idea how he’d managed it.

Reita took him into his arms once he was finished and Kai lay with his head against Reita’s chest once they got back into bed, the duvet retrieved from the floor to be tucked around them,

“Do you feel better now?” Reita murmured gently, one of his hands caressing Kai’s face gently while the other was wrapped tight around his shoulders.

Kai nodded, his eyes closed tightly as he nuzzled himself further into Reita’s chest, the scent of lavender shower gel still present on his skin, even though the blonde had produced enough sweat to wash it all off again,

“I love you, Reita.”

Reita chuckled softly, pressing his lips against Kai’s hair, 

“Love you too.”

“Oh and Rei?”

“Hm?”

Kai tightened his hold around Reita’s waist with a grin, “Can I top you next time?”

He fell asleep to the sound of tender laughter.

*

When Kai woke up the following morning, it was with a surprising jolt.

He’d heard the bathroom door slam twice already in the space of a couple of hours, and Kai winced as he heard sickly noises coming from down the hall.

_ Yep. They definitely got drunk last night.... _

Reita was still breathing softly by his side, and Kai sat up straight, scrunching his eyes against the bright sunlight beaming through the windows. His lover looked incredibly cute with his mouth slightly parted open in such a way, and Kai smiled softly, Reita’s chest seeming so radiant in the morning light.

It made Kai want to fuck him again.

Still, he resisted the urge and leaned down to softly nudge his nose against the blonde’s, brushing their lips together gently in a soft kiss.

Reita shuffled with a low sigh but he stayed asleep, so Kai got out of bed and stretched, his insides still a little sore as he stood on weak legs.

Kai winced as he wandered to his wardrobe, hearing his step-father throw up again with a groan and it made Kai’s own stomach churn uncomfortably. After pulling on a loose pair of sweats, Kai made sure his door was locked tightly – it hadn’t been the first time his mother had walked in on him and Reita naked together.

Kai’s cheeks flushed at the thought, and he was overcome by a yawn, scratching his head as he turned around, groaning at the sight of his desk; numbers of pieces of paper still littered about and the waste basket was stacked so high, Kai didn’t think he could possibly fit any more in even if he tried.

He glanced over to Reita as he shuffled and turned on his side with a sigh, and Kai briefly smiled before seating himself down at his desk again.

He retrieved the pen he’d thrown against the wall from the floor, bringing out his notepad to start again,

_ Dear Dad, _

Kai paused as he heard movement behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to find Reita awake and rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms high above his head,

“Morning sleepyhead.” Kai grinned and Reita smiled through a yawn, pausing as he swung his legs out of the bed,

“Kai, I think I’ve left my clothes in the bathroom –“ he started, cut off by coughing coming from down the hall.

Kai glanced to the door, and then turned to Reita with an apologetic gaze, “I wouldn’t go in there right now if I were you.”

Reita chuckled, “They must have had one wild night.”

“I bet ours was better.” Kai beamed and he winked gently at his lover before turning back around, scribbling a single sentence before he put the pen down,

“What are you doing?” Reita asked sleepily, Kai standing up just in time for the two to meet as Reita padded across his room; the tweeting of birds now becoming the music through the window,

“I finally figured out what to say to him.” Kai smiled, and Reita peered over his shoulder at the paper, smiling as he read Kai's words through,

“I’m proud of you.” he murmured, bringing Kai into his arms and holding him close.

Kai nodded, and he allowed his arms to smooth around Reita’s waist, embracing his soft skin in a tight hold,

“I couldn't have done it without you.” he murmured against Reita’s shoulder, pulling back for just a moment to let the blonde’s lips wrap over his own.

Written in red ink, neatly in curled handwriting and without hesitation, there were only two sentences Kai needed to say to his father after all,

  
  
_Dear Dad,_    
  
_Happy Father’s Day_

* 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another cross-posted fic from my LiveJournal. This one is yeears old but I still hope you likey hehe <3 Spread the ReiKai loveee!


End file.
